The missing piece
by faith-in-Faith
Summary: Have you ever lost a piece of a puzzle and not being able to find it again? And then - one day - it just shows up without you even looking for it? Well, that's what happens to Faith...Completed
1. Chapter one

TITLE: The missing piece

AUTHOR: faith-in-Faith

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters – just the story idea.

RATING: PG-13

CATEGORY: romance, fluff

SPOILERS: Well, anything up to now I think….

PARING: Bosco and Faith.

SUMMARY: Have you ever lost a piece of a puzzle and not being able to find it no matter how hard you're trying? And then -- one day it just shows up – without you even looking for it? Well, that's what happens to Faith one day….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, so this is a bit out of character for both me and the characters I guess, but I wrote it to sooth myself when we learned that Jason was leaving the show and considering how depressing things have been Bosco/Faith shipper vice lately I thought we might needed some faith. I really hope it isn't too sappy for you.

A big, big thanks to my beta **Joey **who managed to find time in her very busy schedule to correct this so you could read it. Thank-you, Joey! Have I told you lately that I love you?

**THE MISSING PIECE**

CHAPTER ONE

Faith was ironing when the phone rang. Sighing, she put down the iron and picked up the phone. She was pretty sure it was Charlie who was out of money again. "I swear that boy thinks I'm a living bank," she murmured to herself before she pressed the talk button.

"Faith."

"Hi, Faith. It's me."

Faith felt her heart skip a beat. Five years, five years and twenty-four days since she last heard that voice. Five years, and still he didn't even need to say his name for her to know who it was.

She took a deep breath and quickly wiped away the tears of joy that had escaped from her eyes.

"Hi, Bos. What's up?"

"Nothing -- just thought I should call you."

She felt her heart clench. Something was wrong. It had to be. Why else would he call her after all this time?

"Bos, what's wrong?"

On the other end Bosco smiled sadly. So it was true. She really thought he'd only call her if something was wrong. He felt even sorrier for her than he had before he'd picked up the phone. He'd never caused her anything but trouble and pain but he was about to change that now -- at least that was what he hoped.

"Nothing is wrong, Faith. I promise. Actually, everything is great."

Faith heard the genuine happiness in his voice and in spite of how much she missed him and how lonely she'd been feeling since he left, she was really happy for him. He had been so lost and depressed when he left and if anyone deserved some happiness, it was him.

"I take it you like it there **– **wherever there is."

"Milwaukee."

"What?"

" 'There' is Milwaukee."

"Oh." She couldn't help but feel a bit surprised. She had expected him to move to a bigger, busier town, like Los Angles, Chicago or San Francisco.

"So, did you mange to find a job that you like?"

"Yep, I'm head of security on a computer company," he said proudly and, although she couldn't see him, she knew he had a big grin on his face.

Head of security. Wow, that was definitely not what she had expected. Not that she really knew what she had expected but it sure wasn't that. He must have changed a lot because she doubted that the head of security could walk around and yell "jag off" to people all day, or maybe they could. After all, he was the Boss.

"So you belong among the fancy suit people nowadays, huh?"

He chuckled slightly. "I guess so."

There was a moment of silence but just like back in the old day,it was a comfortable one, but finally he broke it by asking, "And you, Faith – how are you?"

Although, she knew he couldn't see her, she forced a smile on her lips.

"I'm fine. Still a detective, still working at the 55…." _Still missing you._

"So, you're OK then?" There was a hint of worry in his voice and she couldn't help but smile. After all these years he still knew when she lied.

Still she continued on the chosen path. "Yeah, Bos. I'm fine."

He sucked in a breath. "Good, good and the kids?"

She smiled again, a genuinely happy smile this time. "They are great! They are both off to college now. Charlie is playing football and Emily is going to law school."

"Really? That's great, Faith!"

"Yeah, it is."

There was another silence and Faith decided it was time to get to the point.

"What's the real reason you called, Bos?"

He stayed quiet for so long that Faith started to think he was about to hang up on her.

"I had something important to tell you."

"Such as?"

"I was planning on getting married."

Faith's heart shattered in pieces. Deep inside she had always held a hope that she would have some kind of miracle and they would end up together. That hope was now gone and all she wanted to do was scream and cry, to tell the world how unfair this was, but she didn't. This was Bosco – her best friend – and he was happy. How could she disapprove to that? This wasn't a time to be selfish and if she was honest to herself; she had always known this was the inevitable ending. Guys like Bosco never lasted for long and she was actually surprised it took this long for someone to catch him.

So, as the good, supportive friend she once swore she would be to him, she swallowed her tears and said, "Congratulation, Bos. It's great. I'm so happy for you."

It didn't sound as sincere as she had wanted it to and she prayed that he didn't pick it up.

Bosco couldn't help but smile. It was obvious she didn't like it, and that gave him hope that she was going to like and approve of what he was about to tell her next.

"I said _was_ planning."

He wasn't surprised that she didn't catch the "was" part. If she loved him as much as he thought she did, then hearing him saying he was going to get married had to be like a nightmare.

"What do you mean? Did something go wrong?"

"Yeah, you could say that. She turned me down."

Faith's heart broke all over again, but this time it was for him. She felt so sorry for him. The one thing he feared the most - except for ending up like his father - was to be rejected. It had kept him from getting involved with someone for years. It had made him put up walls that was almost impossible to tear down and now, now when he finally got the courage to take the chance to trust someone, it all backfired on him. The thing he feared the most had happened – he had been rejected. She felt so sorry for him. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm so sorry, Bos. I'm really sorry," she said sincerely.

She really meant it. No matter how much she hated the thought of him getting married,she didn't want this to happen.

"Yeah, well…shit happens."

"Wanna tell me what happened?" she asked gently.

"She said she didn't want to compete with a ghost."

"What ghost?" she asked, feeling slightly confused. Then something dawned on her. "This isn't about your father, is it? Because if it is, you have nothing to worry about, you're never going to be anything like him and I put him in jail for life three years ago. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Ma told me. I should have called you then but…well, thank-you anyway. This isn't about him, though. He's not the ghost."

"No?"

"No."

"Then who is it?"

"You."

"Me?"

Bosco could hear the confusion in her voice and he didn't blame her. It had taken him a while to process the whole thing, too.

"Yeah, you. You know, I talk about you all the time. Talk about what we did, how you helped me, how much I admired you and loved you. I quote what you used to say and, according to Patricia, I even say your name in my sleep. Actually, I think you're all I'm ever talking about and I didn't even realize it."

Faith felt her eyes tear up. She had never thought he would miss her that much and she felt guilty - really, really guilty. She hated herself for having that kind of power over him. She hated that the memories of her had destroyed his chances to happiness.

"I'm sorry, Bos. I'm really, really sorry."

Bosco heard that she was close to tears and felt his heart sink. He didn't want her to feel guilty. It really wasn't her fault and he sure as hell didn't want her to cry. It freaked him out when she did – always had.

"Don't worry. It's OK."

Faith stared at the phone in disbelief. Was he out of his mind? How could this be OK? This weird, but obviously unbreakable, bond between them had just destroyed his chances at happiness and he thought it was OK?

"How can it be OK?"

"Because she gave me some great advice I'm planning on following."

"What kind of advice was that?"

"She told me to call you."

A soft smile gracedFaith's face. "I'm glad you took her advice. I've missed you."

The soft, vulnerable tone of Faith'svoice made Bosco's chest hurt. God, how he wished there had been some way to avoid causing her this much pain but at the time he didn't see any other solution, but again, he was hoping to make it up to her, starting now.

"I know and I obviously miss you, too."

Faith couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, you obviously do. So, did she give you any other advice?"

"As a matter of fact she did," he answered so softly she could barely hear him.

Faith felt worried all over again. There had to be something seriously wrong with him. He sounded so insecure and scared and he only did that when he was about to tell her something really awful.

"Bos?"

"Faith, please come here to me."

Faith felt her spirit rise. He wanted to see her! It was almost too good to be true "Sure, Bos. I'd love to come and visit you. I have this weekend off and a lot of overtimeI can take. I could stay for a couple of days."

"No, Faith."

"No?"

"No, not like that."

"Then how?" she asked, completely bewildered.

"Come here and stay. Don't leave -- ever again," he blurted out and groaned inside.

He'd been planning this very carefully. He had written down what he wanted say and he had rehearsed it before he picked up the phone, but what good did that do? When it came down to it, he acted likejust as much of a jerk as ever.

She was silent for so long that Bosco started to fear she had fainted or hadhung up on him or something like that.

"Faith?"

His only response was silence but he could hear her breathing

In New York, Faith tried to figure two things out: One: Was this a practical joke? Two: If it wasn't, then was it her or Bosco who was out of their mind?

"Faith, please say something," he begged.

Faith took a deep breath. "Let me see if I've got this straight. You're calling me, after five years, asking me to leave New York, my job, my friends and my family to come and live with you?"

Bosco swallow hard. "Yeah."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Faith asked, sounding like she couldn't decide if she should laugh or cry.

"Because you love me."

"Excuse me?"

"I saidbecause you love me."

Faith closed her eyes. How could he possibly know? She had never told anyone.

"How can you be so sure I do?"

Bosco took a deep breath. What he was about to tell her next could either send her running or make her his forever.

"Because for thirteen years you did everything I ever asked you to, no matter what the consequences. For thirteen years, I spent the better part of my days with you and every time I looked at you, I saw the love in your eyes. Sometimes that love was the only thing that got me through the day."

"You bastard! How could you? I hate you!" Faith yelled into the phone.

"Faith…."

"How could you, Bosco? How could you? If you always knew how much I loved you, then how the hell could you leave me like you did, huh? If you knew I loved you, then you had to know it would destroy me."

Her voice was thick with tears and Bosco closed his eyes in agony. Over the years he had worked very hard on not to think of how much he had hurt her and hearing the despair in her voice made it hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry, Faith. I really am, but at the time I didn't have a choice. You know that. I was a total wreck and I just couldn't stay."

"I'd have helped you, Bos. I'd have taken care of you. We'd have worked it out. I know we would have. All you had to do was to stay."

Bosco shook his had sadly. "No, we couldn't have. I was too lost. I would have destroyed your life, too, eventually."

"Yeah, and leaving me alone made my life _so_ much easier."

She was crying now and it took Bosco all he had not to do the same. He hated himself for what he had done to her but there was no way he could change that now. The future -- on the other hand -- was a whole different ballgame. In the future he could make her happy – make it up to her. All he had to do was to make her see that, too.

"I'm sorry, Faith. Please don't cry. I would take all the things I ever did that hurt you back if I could. But I can't. I'm sorry, Faith. I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me. Please let me make it up to you."

For several minutes there wasn't a sound to be heard except for Faiths silent sobs.

"Please, Faith, don't cry."

Faith heard the, so familiar, desperation in his voice and knew that she should let him off the hook, but she couldn't. This hurt too much.

"How could you leave me?"

"I was lost and depressed, Faith. I couldn't take the chance of dragging you down with me and I didn't know then what I know now."

When she didn't answer right away, he added, "I didn't know then that I love you, too."

Faith felt like her heart had stopped. He couldn't possibly have said what she thought she heard him say. It had to be her imagination.

"You do what?"

"I love you, too, Faith," he repeated softly.

Faith took a shaky breath. "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Since when?" she asked doubtfully.

"Since always, I think. I just didn't realize it until now."

Faith tried to process his words. Could this really be happening? Could this really be true?

"And what made you realized it now?"

"Patricia. She told me to stop wasting my time on her and to call the woman I really love and tell her how I feel before it's too late."

Faith wiped at her tears with her free hand. "Tell me one reason I should believe you, Bosco. One single reason."

"Why would I call you after five years to tell you I love you if it wasn't true? You know how afraid I am to love. It makes you vulnerable and I hate being vulnerable,you know that, too."

It was true. She knew it was and still it was so hard to believe. Too many years of sorrow and pain, too many lonely nights. Too much pain.

She took a deep breath. "I can't do this, Bos. I just can't. It hurts too much."

Bosco felt his eyes tear up. It couldn't be too late. He couldn't lose her again. He just couldn't. He refused to.

"Please, Faith, please. I know you're angry and disappointed and hurt, maybe even afraid, but please don't walk away from me. If you still love me, you gotta give me a chance. Please, Faith. We have lost so much time already. We can't afford to lose anymore. Please come to me"

Faith knew he was right. They couldn't really afford to lose anymore time then they already had and she still loved him, she really did. But this was too big for her to process right away. This was huge and she couldn't help it. She needed time.

"I have to think about this. You need to give me some time."

Bosco breathed a sigh ofrelief. "You can have as much time as you need, Faith. Just never forget that I love you."

"OK."

"Um…you call me when you've made up your mind, OK?"

"I would if I knew where to call."

Bosco chuckled slightly. "Sorry, I forgot."

He gave her the number both to his work and to his cell phone.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't forget to call, OK?"

"I won't," Faith answered and hung up on him.

Bosco stared at the phone and whispered, "I love you."


	2. Chapter two

TITLE: The missing piece.

AUTHOR: faith-in-Faith

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters – just the storyline.

RATING: PG-13

PARING: Bosco and Faith

CATEGORY: romance, fluff

SPOILERS: Most of the stuff up until now.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks, Joey! You're the best!

Thank-you to all my wonderful readers for the great reviews! It means a lot to me that you are not only reading, but also telling me what you think. Please continue doing that. To those who have voiced their fears that I'm not going to finish "Do you really want me?" Stop worrying, it isn't going to happen, OK? I'll send new chapters to my beta within days. So it will be updated eventually. I promise.

Oh, and one more thing, I just realized that I have done poor research so if there isn't any airport in Milwaukee I apologize….

CHAPTER TWO

Faith stared at the phone in her hand, trying to summon up enough courage to dial the number. She had spent the past three days checking up on things, to see if she could find some good, level-headed, adult, responsible reason for not doing what Bosco was asking her to do. She had drawn a blank. There was simply none - except that the whole thing was insane in the first place.

It would be easy to find somewhere to live. There were two detective positions free in Milwaukee and there was no reason to believe she wasn't going to get it if she applied. She was a good detective, solved most of her cases and she knew Swersky would write her a really nice letter of recommendation if she asked him to. Still she wasn't sure what to do.

Taking a chance on Bosco…that had never, ever worked out before but -- on the other hand – he had never told her he loved her before either. She sighed and picked up the phone. She had someone she had to ask before she made her final decision, someone with enough common sense for both of them.

"Yokas."

"Hi, Em. It's Mom."

"Hi, Mom! What's up?"

"I was just calling to check on you."

"No you didn't. You do that every Friday. It's Wednesday today."

Faith almost started to laugh. Emily had always been too smart for her own good and that was why Faith was so desperate for her advice.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

The gentle, coaxing tone of Emily's voice told Faith that she was worried and she decided to get it over with.

"Bosco called."

"He did?" Her surprise was evident and Faith could almost hear the wheels turning in Emily's head.

"Yeah."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" she asked worriedly and Faith couldn't help but smile.

She and Emily were a lot alike and the fact that she thought that the only reason Bosco would call was if something was wrong, showed that Emily knew him almost as well as Faith did. She then knew she'd made the right decision calling her daughter.

"There's nothing wrong. He's great. He even managed to find a new job."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. He's head of security on some big computer company over at Milwaukee."

"Wow!"

Faith smiled again. "Yeah, I know – amazing but kind of unbelievable."

"Really, so what did he want if he wasn't in trouble?"

Faith swallowed hard. "He wanted me to come there – to him."

The uncertainness and fear in her mother'svoice made Emily worried. She knew how much her mom had missed Bosco over the years – how much his leaving had hurt her. She should be thrilled over the fact that he finally wanted to see her again.

"That's great, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Emily. He wants me to stay forever – to live with him."

Emily's worry increased. Why would he suddenly need her mother that much? Maybe he was sick.

"Why? Is he sick or something?"

Faith could tell her daughter was worried and felt a tremendous fondness for her. She had always loved the way Emily cared for and looked out for Bosco.

"No, honey, it's nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"He says he loves me."

A big grin spread over Emily's face. This was the best news ever. She had always known how much they loved each other -- once upon a time it even made her hate her mother – but when Bosco had left the way he did, she had stopped hoping that the two of them would ever realize it. She also realized how scared her mother had to be. The master of denial thatshe was, this had to come as a complete surprise – a pleasant – but still complete surprise. Not to mention that taking a chance on Bosco the way he wanted her to do was madness – everyone knew that. But Emily was determent to help her mother see how great this was. There was no way she would let them screw this upone more time. No way.

"That's great, Mom," she said softly.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do. You two deserve some happiness. You need each other, always have and don't worry. He loves you. Always has and always will and you love him, too, don't you?"

Faith felt beaten. How was this even possible? All these years she had spent trying not to let her feelings show, and it was all futile. Everybody seemed to have figured it out anyway. Why had she even bothered? She knew the answer to that question alltoo well. She had been afraid -- just as afraid as she was right now, maybe even more. She would never have been able to deal with the consequences of her love at the time. That was the bitter truth. It surprised her, though, that Emily wasn't more upset over this than she was. Faith had always thought that Emily would hate the fact that Faith loved anyone but Fred.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, Mom – I knew. I'm not stupid – or blind, for that matter."

"And you're OK with it?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm OK with it and before you ask yes, there was a time when it wasn't OK and I hated you for it, but that's all in the past now. I think you two belong together."

"You sure?" Faith didn't recognize her own voice because it was thick with tears of gratefulness and awe.

"Yes, I'm sure," Emily answered softly, hopping that her mother would catch the unspoken love and approval.

"But isn't it madness? To give everything up and go and live with him just because he says he loves me? Especially since I haven't heard from him for five years?"

"Of course it is madness, but what isn't with Bosco? Tell me, Mom, has he ever asked you to do anything sane or normal -- or even legal?"

Faith couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess not."

"But you did it anyway, right?"

"I guess so."

"So why change that now all of a sudden?"

Faith looked at her hands. "I don't know…maybe I've grown up."

Emily laughed fondly. "Yeah, right! You keep telling yourself that."

"So you think I should go for it then?"

"Yeah I do. I really do."

"You think Charlie will be OK with it, too?"

"Of course he will. He loves you and adores Bosco. Why would he disapprove?"

Faith shrugged. "I don't know. He may not like the idea of having his mother living that far away."

"Come on, Mom. He isn't living in the city anymore himself and he doesn't care where you live as long as you pay his bills."

Faith sighed lightly. Emily had a point there. Faith had to admit that much.

She ran her free hand over her hair and said, "I'll call you when and if I leave."

"Good. Take care now, Mom, and tell Bos I said Hi, OK?"

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

Faith took a deep breath and knocked on Swersky's door.

"Yeah!"

Swersky's voice sounded angry and impatient and Faith carefully peeked in, fully prepared to get blown off. "Can I talk to you for a moment, boss?"

"Sure, Faith. What can I do for you?" Swersky asked with a smile. He seemed to get in a better moodas soon as he saw her and that made her brave enough to gothrough with her mission.

"I need you to write me a letter of recommendation."

The smile on Swersky's face faded. "Excuse me?"

"I need a letter of recommendation so I can apply for a job in Milwaukee."

"Why, Faith? Is something wrong? Is there a problem with your new partner?"

Faith smiled. There was nothing wrong with her new partner. Compared to Bosco and Jelly, he was like a lamb. Something as unusual as a genuine good guy, actually, and she found it rather amusing that Swersky – who knew all too well the nature of her previous partners – would actually think there would be a problem with Nick Brown.

"No, sir, not at all. He's a good guy and a great detective."

"Then why?"

"Bosco called."

Swersky folded his hands in front of him and lightly rested his chin on top of them, starring intently at her.

"He did."

Faith shifted nervously under his intense gaze. She felt more than a little uncomfortable. It was like he could see right through her soul.

"Yes, sir, he did."

"How is he doing?"

"Good, sir. He even got a job – head of security at a computer company," she answered with a proud smile.

"Head of security, huh?" Swersky smiled in awe.

"Yep," Faith answered with a grin.

Swersky sighed. "All right, come and see me after your shift and I'll have one ready for you."

"OK, thank-you, sir."

Swersky nodded good-naturedly. "You're welcome. I hate to see you go, though. It will take me a long time to find someone as good as you – if I ever do."

Faith blushed. "Thank-you, sir."

Swersky smiled. "Get out of here and get some work done before I have to put laziness down as one of your top qualities."

Faith chuckled and turned toward the door.

She was just about to open it when she heard Swersky's voice call, "And Faith…."

She turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"…tell Boscorelli that he better not screw up this time because if he does; I'll come up there and kick his ass myself."

Faith smiled fondly at her boss. "Yes, sir, I'll make sure to tell him that."

Faith looked around her empty apartment and smiled nervously. This was it. She was going to add the missing piece of her life. She took out her cell phone from her pocket anddialed the number to Bosco's office, watching her hand shake as she did.

"Good morning, Software Corporation. How can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Maurice Boscorelli, please. He's head of security."

"Just a minute, please. I'll put you through to his secretary."

Faith's eyes widened a bit. Bosco had a secretary. Oh dear, God!

"Good morning, Maurice Boscorelli's office. How can I help you?"

The voice had a distinct tone of; "don't think you can mess with me," and Faith almost started to laugh. Leave it to Bosco to have a secretary that could kick ass.

"Good morning, my name is Faith Yokas. I need to speak to Mr. Boscorelli, please."

"Have you made an appointment?"

"No, but he's waiting for my call."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Boscorelli is a very busy person and you can't talk to him if you don't have an appointment," she said sternly. "But I can take a message if you want me to," she added a bit more kindly - almost as if she just rememberedshe had to be nice.

"No, thank-you. Bye"

"Bye"

Faith smiled again. There was no way she'd let him know her decision by leavinga message with his bitchy secretary. This was an eye to eye matter, or at least an ear to ear…. She hung up the phone and dialed his cell phone number instead.

"Boscorelli." His voice had the exact same tone as his secretary's and Faith couldn't help but wonder if they met in charm school.

"Hi, Bos. It's me."

"Faith." He said her name very quietly, in a way that told her he had almost given up on hearing from her. She guessed two moths was a long time.

"I called your office but your secretary said I couldn't speak to you if I hadn't made an appointment. She was very clear about it."

Bosco smiled. Clarissa was a great secretary. Kept all the idiots away from him, but he should have told her about Faith. "Sorry about that, but she has strict orders not to let anyone but my Ma through, unless they have an appointment."

"It's OK."

Bosco swallowed hard. So this was it. Very soon he was going to know if he had to live the rest of his life alone or not.

"So, is there any reason for me to change that?" He tried to sound casual, like it didn't matter, but the shakiness in his voice gave him away.

"Pick me up at the airport tonight, at seven, OK?"

A big grin broke out on Bosco's face. "I'll be there -- with bells on."

Faith just smiled and hung up the phone.

THE END


End file.
